


You're Just a Daydream Away

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, they make out and theres an attempt at a handjob, this is sappy and sweet and was an excuse to just write ashton in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Ashton and Luke get to enjoy date night.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Kudos: 21





	You're Just a Daydream Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifewasradical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/gifts).



> I started this fic because I was telling [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/), a funny story about myself and she said you should put it into a fic. The fic then ran away from me and here we are. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from A Daydream Away by All Time Low

It’s date night. Ashton’s never been more thrilled for date night than he is right now. They’re in the sweet spot of the season, between Thanksgiving and Christmas. It’s when Luke’s at his softest, hyped for the holidays and decorating, getting to go to Australia to see their families. He’s softer this year, excited to spend the time wedding planning with his mother and go around to see different venues and caterers and flower shopping. They’ve started suit shopping in California, but Ashton knows that while Luke’s happy to do it and excited, he’s a little sad he won’t be able to wear a dress. Ashton’s planned a whole surprise for Luke, talked Calum into becoming an ordained minister, so that they can have a smaller ceremony, just the four of them, so Luke can wear a dress, be  _ himself _ , just for them, for Ashton,  _ for himself. _ Ashton’s gotten most of the details sorted out, plans to give it to Luke as a Christmas gift, just to see his eyes light up and hear his laughter.

Which leads them back to here on date night. It’s one of the last chances Luke and Ashton will get to have with just each other, some time alone to themselves. They’re still coming off the high of their confessions after the foursome they’d had with Michael and Calum. Ashton’s still riding high, drunk on Luke’s love, his confirmation that he loves Ashton, only wants to be with Ashton. Wonderful, golden, starshine Luke  _ loves _ Ashton. Reasonably, Ashton knows that Luke loves him, but it makes Ashton giddy to have the confirmation of it. To know that he’s enough for Luke. Ashton’s pleased, that even though he has to share every other part of Luke with the world, he gets this Luke, quiet, brilliant Luke, wrapped up in his florals and glitter and sunlight, all to himself. That Luke is still  _ his _ , even after all this time.

Ashton’s drunk on it, captivated by Luke, staring at him openly and starry eyed in the middle of the restaurant. Luke’s laughing at something, nose scrunched up, dimples evident on his cheek as he tells the story, waving his hand around. His curls are loose and wild around his face, broken from the hold of hairspray the more Luke drinks, the less restricted he gets. He’s glowing in the lowlights of the restaurant, cheeks sparkling with makeup where they catch the light, complimenting the pink glitter of his eyeshadow. His lips are still slightly pink from his lipstick, most of it now on the rim of his wine glass, which has in turn stained his lips a slight red in the center. He’s wearing a beautiful white gown, flowing tulle and sweetheart neckline, covered in colorful embroidery flowers, flowy off the shoulder sleeves, collarbones shimmering with glitter. Ashton’s been captivated by the line of his necklace, delicate gold chain trailing down his chest, the small gold heart necklace sitting perfectly in the hollow of his throat. He’s a dream, a fantasy, glowing and shining. Like this, he’s Aphrodite, beautiful and regal and  _ lovely _ . Ashton’s never been more in love then he is in this moment, caught in Luke’s orbit, his warmth.

“Ash, have you been listening to a word I’ve said?” Luke says, tone light and teasing, nudging his heel against Ashton’s leg. Ashton startles, blushing when he makes eye contact with Luke. Luke laughs again, loud and snorting, grabbing onto Ashton’s hand. Ashton squeezes his hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“I’ve been trying but you’re wearing glitter, Lu. With that top. How am I expected to concentrate on anything when you look like this?”

“Like what?”

“Ethereal. Dreamy. Regal,” Ashton trails off, blushing when Luke’s smile softens.

“No by all means, keep going. Who am I to stop you from your declarations of love?”

“Brat. If I keep stroking your ego, you’ll be insufferable.”

“But darling, I already am,” Luke coos, batting his eyelashes. Ashton laughs, drawing the attention of the other patrons, but he can’t be bothered to care. Not when Luke’s whole face is full of open, fond devotion. Not when Ashton’s so in love, it makes his whole chest ache. He wants to kiss Luke so badly, can’t contain himself, so he leans over the table and presses a quick kiss to Luke’s lips. When he pulls back, Luke is flushed red, barely containing the excited smile on his face.

“Tease. How am I supposed to wait now?” Luke says fondly when Asthon sits back down, goes back to eating his meal. 

“Well, you’ll just have to wait a little longer. I’ve heard this place makes a wonderful Tiramisu and I know how much you like sweets,” Ashton says, aiming for casual, like he didn’t pick a restaurant for date night based on their dessert menu, what they offered, what would be the best thing for Luke’s notorious sweet tooth. He’s good at hiding it, pretending he doesn’t like them, insists that he can’t because he has to look a certain way, maintain a specific public image, but Ashton knows Luke. Knows all his favorite desserts, knows that he likes to always have at least 2 candy options in their house at all times, knows that Luke eats flavored chocolate when he’s sad, milk chocolate, particularly Reese’s, when he’s happy, dark chocolate when he’s at his most content, gummies when he’s drunk. Knows Luke won’t argue with him about dessert during a holiday season in between tours, when he’s soft and happy and cares less about what the public thinks of him and cares more about being content and spending time with Ashton. 

Ashton’s proven right of course, when he sees Luke’s eyes light up at the mention of dessert, doesn’t miss the way he rushes to flag down a waiter, gets Ashton to order dessert and coffee, gazing fondly at Ashton the whole time, bumping their feet together under the table, the fabric flowers on Luke’s heels brushing against Ashton’s suit pants.

“Now who’s being a tease,” Ashton says as soon as the waiter leaves. Luke laughs, head tilted back, exposing his long neck, glittering in the light.

“I love you,” Luke says, voice soft and quiet, locking eyes with Ashton. Ashton smiles back, reaching over and grabbing Luke’s left hand, rubbing his thumb over the engagement ring.

“I love you. I’m so lucky to have you, that you picked me. Luke Hemmings, with the world at his feet, pretty golden boy lead singer, picked me.”

“Me? What about you? You’re Ashton Irwin, coolest drummer of all time, everyone desperate for your attention and time and you picked me over everyone else,” Luke says. Ashton knows it’s pointless to argue with Luke about who’s luckier to have the other, instead drawing him in for a kiss, taking off the last of Luke’s pretty pink lipstick, sticky and smeared. Luke smiles into the kiss, humming lightly. Ashton pulls back before Luke can push anything further, tolerating Luke’s huff and faux pout that dissolves when Ashton goes back to rubbing his thumb over Luke’s ring, over his pulse point on his wrist.

“Maybe we’re just too cool for each other,” Ashton says. Luke laughs, smile fading into something smaller and private, fond, as he stares at Ashton over the table. It’s nice, seeing Luke like this, unafraid to be himself in public. It’s taken a bit, getting Luke to the point where he’s comfortable wearing dressing and lingerie in public, in a way that getting him to wear makeup wasn’t. This Luke though...this Luke might be Ashton’s favorite. Happy and content, shining brightly. Luke is insistent on keeping his two images separate, lead singer Luke who dresses more masculine and private Luke, willing to go into public in dresses where he thinks he’ll blend in, but Ashton thinks he might prefer private Luke. But Asthon loves any version of Luke, as long as he gets to have Luke.

Luke practically squeals when the waiter brings the tiramisu, covered in powder and cream, looking sweet and rich. Ashton knows he’s going to lose half the cake to Luke, doesn’t mind at all if it means he gets to see Luke’s bright smile as he takes the first bite, moaning a little at the taste. Ashton doesn’t have any strong feelings for sweets, but seeing how happy they make Luke makes him happy. They enjoy the rest of their dessert in peace, Ashton sipping his coffee and watching Luke savor the cake, leaning across the table to feed Ashton little bites of it.

They finally finish, Ashton flagging the waiter down for the check while Luke giggles across from him, bumping his foot into Ashton’s leg. Ashton ushers Luke out of the restaurant, one hand on the small of Luke’s back, pleased when Luke leans into the touch all the way out to the car. Luke slides easily into the passenger seat, immediately putting a hand on Ashton’s thigh once he’s sitting in the driver seat. Ashton puts his hand over Luke’s, interlocking their fingers on the drive home. Luke’s humming softly under his breath, staring out the windshield.

He doesn’t have to wait long to get his hands on Luke once they get home. They’ve barely crossed the threshold of their home before Luke’s tugging Ashton into a kiss, pressing himself back against the door and pulling Ashton into him. Ashton goes willingly, pressing kisses to Luke’s lips and neck while Luke giggles, tipsy, tilting his head back to give Ashton more access to his neck.

Ashton gets his hands up Luke’s skirt, letting it fall open around the slit in the side, getting his hands under Luke’s thighs. He can feel the bands of the shoe wrapping, trailing all the way up Luke’s thighs. Luke gasps when Ashton touches the sensitive part of Luke’s thigh, along the back of his knee, getting one leg up and wrapping it around Ashton’s leg. Ashton takes it for the invitation that it is, getting his hands securely under Luke’s thighs and lifting him up. Luke giggles, letting out a small shriek, wrapping his legs around Ashton’s waist and squeezing. Ashton laughs, clasping his hands under Lukes thighs and smiling up at him. Luke gazes down at him, smiling softly. His curls frame his face perfectly, skin still sparkling and glittery. He’s the sun, Apollo, golden and bright, the center of Ashton’s universe. 

Luke giggles again, running one hand through the back of Ashton’s curls, leaning down to kiss him. 

“We should go to bed,” Ashton says, making no move to actually leave the positions they’re in, nipping at Luke’s neck. Luke smiles fondly.

“Maybe I’m just content to stay right here,” Luke says, leaning back to rest his head against the door. Ashton laughs, nuzzling into Luke’s neck. 

“The day you stop being a diva and let me fuck you somewhere that isn’t a bed is when the world will end.” 

Luke huffs in mock offense, smacking Ashton lightly. He immediately pulls Ashton back in for a kiss, taking the chance to tug lightly on Ashton’s hair. 

“Take me to bed,” Luke murmurs, digging his heels into Ashton, skirt falling open more. Ashton squeezes at Luke’s thighs, hoisting him a little higher and taking a step back from the door. Luke laughs, bright and electric, burying his face into Ashton’s neck and pressing kisses to it. 

Ashton manages to get them up the stairs in one piece, kicking the door open and carrying Luke in. Ashton catches a glimpse of their reflections in the vanity mirror, Luke’s shimmer, curls bouncing, Ashton’s hands on Luke’s thighs. Ashton has an idea, crossing the room in a few strides. 

Ashton hoists Luke up, setting him on the edge of the vanity. Luke laughs, high pitched and breathless, delighted, digging his fingers into Ashton’s shoulder, pressing his heels into Ashton. Ashton grins, pressing kisses to Luke’s collarbone, fitting his hands under Luke’s skirt, miles and miles of white tulle and embroidery flowers, to squeeze his thighs. Ashton takes one hand off Luke, and makes to move some of Luke’s bottles and makeup and trinkets off the vanity, clear room so he can get a better grip on Luke.

“What are you doing?” Luke shrieks, pulling back suddenly, smacking Ashton. Ashton startles, looking at Luke. There’s barely contained annoyance on his face, hand of Ashton’s wrist, stilling him. 

“I’m moving your things.”

“Not like that you’re not.”

“Like what?”

“Just swiping them off the vanity! This is expensive makeup! Jewelry! The bottles are glass! You can’t just push them on the floor they’ll break!” Luke insists, voice high pitched and huffy. Ashton rolls his eyes.

“Well, what do you want me to do then?”

“If you’re so determined to be on the vanity, you have to take each piece off and put it somewhere safe.”

“Are you...are you serious?” Ashton asks. He knows Luke can be a diva, but this is ridiculous. 

“I can just leave,” Luke says, pretending to detangle himself from Ashton and hop off the vanity.

“Not on your life, you brat,” Ashton says, grinning, pulling Luke back into a kiss. Luke giggles, trading kisses with Ashton. Ashton trails his hands up Luke’s calves and thighs, running his hands over the straps of Luke’s heels, going all the way up his legs, covered in small fabric rose buds. 

Luke pulls back, giving Ashton his usual big doe eyes. 

“What?” 

“The vanity Ash,” Luke says sweetly. 

“Maybe I don’t want to now since you’re going to make me work for it.”

“Liar,” Luke teases, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s cheek. Ashton sighs, pretending to be put out. Luke giggles, perched on the edge of the vanity, resting his heels on the bench of the vanity. It gives a good angle of his legs, making them look long and lean, covered in the shoe lacing and flowers. Luke turns his head, propping his chin and on his shoulder and smiling at Ashton.

“Well. Get to it,” He says, arranging his skirt, so it falls open around his legs, giving Ashton a view of the pink lacy panties he’s wearing.

“Tease,” Ashton huffs, but turns to the dresser, determined to stay true to his word. Carefully, he starts to pick up each container of eyeshadow, of blush and highlighter, all of the tubes of Luke’s lipsticks, gathering them all up and turning to the dresser, dumping them onto the surface. Luke still huffs in mock outrage, but doesn’t say anything as he watches Ashton move each piece over. He gathers up each bottle of perfume, placing them next to the makeup. The jewelry is easier, picking up the box trying to fit it into what little space they have. 

Satisfied that he’s cleared the vanity, Ashton turns back to Luke, “There. All cleaned.”

“Well maybe I’m tired now. Maybe I just wanna go to bed,” Luke says, teasing smile on his face.

Ashton rolls his eyes, “No you’re not you diva. You made me clean the whole thing for you. The least you can do is kiss me for my effort.”

Luke laughs, reaching an arm out, pulling Ashton into him when he gets close enough, pressing a kiss to his lips. Ashton hums into the kiss, running his hands up the back of Luke’s legs, pushing him further onto the vanity. Luke giggles, wrapping his legs around Ashton’s waist and squeezing him slightly, pulling him in closer. Ashton pushes the layers of tulle aside, getting his hands under the skirt and  _ finally _ brushes his fingers over the edge of Luke’s lacy panties. Luke whines, arching into the touch, pressing himself to Ashton. 

“Ash, please,” Luke whines, squirming under Ashton’s touch. Ashton gets his hand into Luke’s panites, wrapping it around his dick, and rubbing his thumb over the head. Luke whines, burying his face into Ashton’s neck and pressing kisses to the skin there. Ashton grins, continuing to work his hand on Luke’s dick, listening to Luke pant in his ear.

“Wait, Ash stop,” Luke says suddenly, getting his hand around Ashton’s wrist. Ashton stops, pulling back slightly, putting space between him and Luke, giving them both a chance to breathe.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“I don’t...I don’t think I want to tonight. It’s dumb because we’re like  _ here _ , but I think I just wanna get into bed with you and cuddle,” Luke says, blushing, glancing away from Ashton.   
  


“Luke I  _ just  _ moved all your shit. You couldn’t have told me before I moved everything. Now I have to put it all back. You’re lucky you’re cute,” Ashton huffs, kissing the top of Luke’s head. Luke melts a little into the kiss, humming.

“You don’t mind?”

“No, of course not love. I just want you to be happy that’s all. Do you wanna shower first and then get into bed?”

Luke hums and nods. Ashton smiles, kissing Luke’s temple this time, taking a step back.

“Come on, I’ll heat the shower up if you wanna get out of your dress and get our pajamas,” Ashton holds a hand out to Luke, helping him step off the dresser, get his balance. Once he’s steady, Ashton lets go, makes his way to the bathroom.

“Hey Ashton,” Luke calls. Ashton turns, glancing back at Luke, drinking in the sight of him in the middle of their room.

“Yeah Luke?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now change so we can shower. If you take too long, I’m going to start without you.”

Luke huffs and rolls his eyes, but blows Ashton a kiss before he leaves the room. Ashton pretends to catch it, pressing his hand to his heart, grinning when Luke’s face lights up. Yeah, Ashton really does love Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
